


Shower Dildo

by Topishfakes



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Riding, Shower Sex, Showers, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, youtube personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Julien Solomita with a shower dildo, what more can you ask for?





	Shower Dildo

So Julien had secretly boughten a dildo online. He had been getting a weird…itch? It’s the only way he could describe it really, a spot in his ass that only felt better and gave him  _real_  pleasure when he fingered himself with a few fingers during his morning showers. Finally the day came when the package came in the mail. Gladly Jenna didn’t think too much seeing as they got packages from brands, fans who found their address, that kind of stuff. He grabbed it and threw it under his gaming desk for it to wait till tomorrow. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long while Jenna took the dogs for a walk early the next morning. Around the same time as his shower…he already was getting hard thinking about how that would feel in him within 10 hours.

The next morning he woke to Jenna telling him she’d be back in about 2 hours. A lot longer than he’d thought but damn did he mind? NOPE! After she’d left Julien ran to the bathroom and practically ripped his boxer briefs and shirt off to get in the shower and clean himself. Sat on the counter was the dildo, Julien wasn’t thinking really when looking at measurements and had bought a 9 inch dildo. He figured he’d just use the head as something to fuck on. He opened the shower door and grabbed the dildo and stuck it to the shower wall. His hand grasping the firm object as he realized what he was about to do. 

Before Julien had thought about just pushing back onto the head of the dildo against the wall. Now he had the dildo suctioned to the bench seat and he was bouncing up and down on the full thick 9 inches. His full body in complete euphoria as one hand was up against the wall to his side, the other hand tweeking one of his sensitive nipples. One of his legs up on the bench helping him to really open himself for the welcoming length. The itch was finally sedated and he was getting the most pleasure from it as he could possibly imagine. Next thing Julien knew he busted all over the floor in front of him and his cum ran down from his tip. He looked down at his slowly falling cock and pulled himself off the rubber length, a small suction came from his ass not wanting to release the cock. He looked back at the dildo to be surprised on how much he took and how much he loved it. Next thing Julien needed to get inside him was something warm and throbbing cause as much as the dildo helped his crave, he had a whole new crave for real manly cock.


End file.
